reader and spirit
by rosaria21
Summary: Alright I know spirit is with rain but I still wanted to do this. Any way this is a spirit x reader, considering when I looked for that I didn't see any. Also huge spoiler if you haven't seen the movie.


**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated my other story but that's because of school and everything and because I'm stuck on ideas. This is a spirit x reader. I do know that spirit is with rain but I still really wanted to do this and put a story up. So please enjoy and no mean reviews WHAT so ever please. Also nothing about what the picture looks like please.**

It had been a week since (I think that's how long he was in the fortress) you had seen Spirit. After he had been captured, Esperanza lead the herd further away from there but you could tell she was sad about it all. You thought today was the day you would go looking for him. You see Spirit's friend the eagle (not sure if it has a name) flying overhead. You rear up and whiny to the eagle. The eagle looks down and squawks at you. It fly's down and looks you in the eye. (In this all of the animals can speak). "Can you help me look for Spirit?" you ask the eagle. It nods its head and takes off. You start gallop beneath him.

After a few hours he leads you to a village and you see Spirit in a coral and this two-legged trying to put something on his back. You watch closely as spirit scares the two-legged out, but become surprised when a paint mare whinnies in spirit's face. You try to hold back a chuckle when he walks away.

The next day you keep watch and over the course of the days you release that Spirit may want to stay but you continue to watch him just in case. The next time you wake up you see the same two-legged that tried putting something on Spirit, tying a rope on both Spirit and that paint mare. You watch her and Spirit run out. You start to gallop after them to see where there going. You watch as the mare sits down, then circles Spirit and trips him onto his back. You see spirit roll his eyes and follow her back to the village and show him, her way of life. You go back to where you were beforehand and watch them.

Two days later they leave the village with same rope around their neck. You follow them to a river and watch them swim; you decide to get a drink from the river. After they had their swim they go to a hill and watch the area. You see the eagle fly past and squawk at them. Spirit whinnies back and the eagle flies away. You see the sad look in his eyes and decide to show yourself. Your {coat/colour} shines a bit in the sun and you let a whiny go and spirit and the mare turn to look at you. You smile a bit when you notice Spirit's happy look and run they towards you. He nuzzles your nose and whinnies again out of happiness. "{your/name} what are you doing here?" Spirit asks you and you smile a bit. "Looking for you what else do you think" you say looking him in the eye. He nods and looks beside him. "This is Rain" Spirit says indicating to the mare beside him. Rain says hi and her head shoots up when she hears a whistle coming from the village. Spirit nods and looks at you, you understanding that he needs to leave, you go up to him and give him a nuzzle on the nose. He and Rain gallop towards the village and you going to the apple tree (you know the one Rain and Spirit go to).

The next day while you are grazing Rain comes up and you give a slight nod of the head to her and she nods back. After a few hours you and Rain hear whinnies and you both look up to see Spirit galloping full speed towards you both. He explains Little Creek (Rain told you earlier) had let him free. He starts galloping and you follow but Rain doesn't. The both of you want Rain to come but she's too scared. When you were about to say something, you all smell smoke coming from the village. You all go to the edge of the hill and look down to see other two-legged attacking the village. Rain shakes her head and runs down to the village. You and Spirit follow her but lose sight when he trips. He gets up and the both of you look around for Rain. You and Spirit spot her with Little Creek and gallop towards her. She gallops towards one of the men near the river with a gun in hand. Spirit whinnies out to them. There's a gun short in the air and Rain collapses into the river. Little Creek grabs hold of a rock but Rain keeps going down the river. When the man's about to shoot Little Creek, Spirit knocks him off his horse. "{your name} get Little Creek out I'll help rain!" Spirit shouts to you while galloping after rain. You lose sight of him and you jump into the river to help Little Creek out. Those men were gone but you and Little Creek couldn't see Rain or Spirit anywhere. You nudge Little Creek onto your back and he leads you another way to the end of the water fall. You both watch as Spirit is taken away. Little Creek gets off your back to go and look at Rain's injury. He looks up and mutters "you saved my life".

When you and Little Creek get back to camp with Rain, he makes sure she's ok before getting a bunch of stuff and climbing onto your back. "Let's go get Spirit" he whispers into your ear. You take off once he is safely on your back. When you get half way he climbs off to look at the railroad tracks. He gets back on; you go faster than before to get there. When you arrive, there is a fire. You find Spirit and Little Creek has to jump off your back to free Spirit, and then leads him to the cliff. All three of you jump and get back to the shore with spirit being dragged.

When Spirit wakes up, he plays with Little Creek in the river. While you, being nice and dry, are on the shore. After a bit, Little Creek and Spirit are looking at each other when there's a gun shout. You all look up and see the two-legged from before. You run and the other two follow. Spirit lets Little Creek up onto his back to go faster.

After a bit of running and Spirit getting the two-legged off of the other horses, he runs up but off to the side of the ravine and you follow only to get trapped. Spirit and Little Creek look over the edge and nearly get shoot. Spirit walks back a few steps and looks over to you. "Trust me" was all he said before he galloped and jumped the entire ravine. You took shaky steps back and did what he did. When we landed we tumbled a bit then got straight back up. We all looked at each other but Spirit broke the look and looked over to the two-legged. He got a nod from what you guess was the leader and he nodded back. Spirit and you rear while Little Creek cheered. Afterwards Little Creek got onto Spirit and we galloped to the new village.

When we got there Spirit looked around for Rain. Little Creek smiled and whistled. Out of the smoke from the small fire came Rain. Spirit and you raced towards Rain, while she raced towards us. We all met half way. When we did meet we all reared and whined. Once we calmed down Little Creek walked towards us and went up to Rain. He said something to her and took the feather out of her mane, she went up a bit more nuzzled his chest. He came to you next. "Thank you, for everything. You helped so much" you felt the sadness in his voice when saying good bye. You went up to him and gave him a quick hug (the way you see Spirit hugs Little Creek in the movie), he returned and went to Spirit next. He said something to him which you couldn't really hear that well. They hugged and Rain, Spirit and you galloped towards home. You stopped and looked back. Rain and Spirit did the same thing. You and Spirit reared and whined too Little Creek while he did his cheer (like in the movie). You and the other two horses galloped back to the herd and when you did get back it was like everyone hadn't seen each other for more than a year. The herd with Spirit leading went to the same spot as always (like in the movie). You, Spirit and Rain went onto the small ledge that over looked the valley. Spirit nuzzled you and Rain on the nose. One thing for sure that you figured was that you wouldn't have to worry about the humans and there was no reason to feel jealousy towards rain.

Or would they have to still deal with the humans?

**Alright hope you all enjoyed and please review and favourite. Also post weather you want a sequel are not.**


End file.
